The invention relates generally to sealing elements and, more specifically, to a sealing element for a hydraulic fitting.
Typically, sealing elements (e.g., O-rings, seals, gaskets, etc.) are utilized within hydraulic fittings to block fluid flow from the fittings. For example, threaded fittings may include sealing elements around a fluid pathway to block fluid ingress into the threads of the fitting, thereby substantially reducing or eliminating the possibility of fluid leakage from the fitting. The sealing elements may be compressed into grooves of the fitting by an opposing fitting part to create a substantially fluid-tight seal between the fitting and the opposing fitting part. However, in certain fittings, installation of the sealing elements may be difficult and/or time-consuming because of groove configurations and assembly procedures.